Chinese soldier (Operation: Anchorage)
Chinese soldiers are the backbone of the Chinese Army and the player character's primary opposition in the Operation: Anchorage add-on for Fallout 3. |content2= |content3= }} __TOC__ Chinese soldier |special = (All ranks) |level =3 (Rank 1) 5 (Rank 2) 7 (Rank 3) 10 (Rank 4) 13 (Rank 5) |derived =40 Hit Points (Rank 1) 50 Hit Points (Rank 2) 60 Hit Points (Rank 3) 75 Hit Points (Rank 4) 90 Hit Points (Rank 5) |tag skills ='Rank 1': Expl. 38, Melee 40, Small G. 40 Rank 2: Expl. 48, Melee 50, Small G. 50 Rank 3: Expl. 58, Melee 60, Small G. 60 Rank 4: Expl. 73, Melee 75, Small G. 75 Rank 5: Expl. 88, Melee 90, Small G. 90 |dialogue =DLC02LvlChineseSoldier.txt }} These are the regular riflemen encountered throughout the simulation. They are usually armed with Chinese assault rifles, and wear winterized Chinese jumpsuits. Like every other character in the simulation, they are impossible to loot as they disappear upon death. The most common enemy inside the simulation, they might be weak alone but can pose a threat when in a squad of 4-5. They are inferior to their American counterparts, especially soldiers clad in power armor, but are superior in numbers. Chinese soldiers are roughly on par with raiders or (at higher levels) Talon Company mercs in terms of durability and skill. They have roughly about half as much health as their American counterparts, but are on a similar level in terms of combat skill, and their pristine Chinese assault rifles give them much more hitting power. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Chinese sniper |special = }} Snipers are well-trained Crimson Dragoon units who use sniper rifles. In spite of being snipers, they use their rifles for close-quarters battle as well. They use their stealth armor to hide around corners, and fire a high-powered round into the next unlucky American to walk by. All Chinese special weapons units have about twice as much health as standard Chinese soldiers, and at higher levels are about on par with Enclave soldiers in terms of skill and durability. Unlike normal Crimson Dragoons, these cannot be pickpocketed. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Chinese inferno unit |special = (All ranks) |level =3 (Rank 1) 5 (Rank 2) 7 (Rank 3) 10 (Rank 4) 13 (Rank 5) |derived =40 Hit Points (Rank 1) 140 Hit Points (Rank 2) 150 Hit Points (Rank 3) 165 Hit Points (Rank 4) 180 Hit Points (Rank 5) |tag skills ='Rank 1': Big G. 37, Melee 39, Small G. 39 Rank 2: Big G. 46, Melee 48, Small G. 48 Rank 3: Big G. 55, Melee 57, Small G. 57 Rank 4: Big G. 68, Melee 70, Small G. 70 Rank 5: Big G. 81, Melee 83, Small G. 83 }} Inferno units use flamers and wear winterized Chinese jumpsuits. They typically operate alone, with no teammates backing them up. They often guard corners and there are quite a few of them inside the trenches. The Inferno unit is a considerable threat to a strike team and can easily kill anyone unprepared. All Chinese special weapons units have about twice as much health as standard Chinese soldiers, and at higher levels are about on par with Enclave soldiers in terms of skill and durability. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Chinese launcher |special = (All ranks) |level =3 (Rank 1) 5 (Rank 2) 7 (Rank 3) 10 (Rank 4) 13 (Rank 5) |derived =40 Hit Points (Rank 1) 140 Hit Points (Rank 2) 150 Hit Points (Rank 3) 165 Hit Points (Rank 4) 180 Hit Points (Rank 5) |tag skills ='Rank 1': Big G. 37, Melee 39, Small G. 39 Rank 2: Big G. 46, Melee 48, Small G. 48 Rank 3: Big G. 55, Melee 57, Small G. 57 Rank 4: Big G. 68, Melee 70, Small G. 70 Rank 5: Big G. 81, Melee 83, Small G. 83 }} Chinese launchers use missile launchers and wear winterized Chinese jumpsuits. They can deal massive damage with pinpoint aim. They are often on top of ledges shooting missiles at the strike team from above. It is recommended to take them out as soon as possible. They are alarmingly effective against American T-51b Units and American power armored soldiers. All Chinese special weapons units have about twice as much health as standard Chinese soldiers, and at higher levels are about on par with an Enclave soldiers in terms of skill and durability. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notable quotes | | }} See also * Crimson Dragoon * Chinese technician Category:Operation: Anchorage human characters Category:Chinese characters Category:Operation: Anchorage characters de:Chinesischer Soldat (Operation: Anchorage) pl:Chiński żołnierz (Operacja Anchorage)